Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/3 "Nie pozwolę ci spaść."
3''' '''Nie pozwolę ci spaść. - Ciekawe... - powtarzał Chejron, przygładzając brodę - Bardzo ciekawe... Centaur wpatrywał się w dziewczynę o rudych włosach, unoszącą telekinetycznie donicę z paprotką. Roślina lewitowała w powietrzu na wysokości dwóch metrów. Ruby wpatrywała się w nią wciąż, próbując utrzymać ją w pionowej pozycji. Kosztowało ją to trochę wysiłku, ale w porównaniu z tym jak radziła sobie ze swoimi zdolnościami kilka lat temu... było o niebo lepiej. Stała tam już od godziny i zdrętwiały jej nogi, ale Chejron i Pan D. nalegali, żeby ćwiczyła dalej. Podobno rzadko widuje się u przeciętnych herosów coś takiego. Gdyby zobaczyli co jeszcze potrafię, pomyślała. Ale natychmiast zganiła się za tę myśl. Nie powinna się w żadnym stopniu wywyższać. Chciała zostać w Obozie, tylko tyle ile będzie trzeba , a potem wziąć najdalej gdzie się da. Jej serce stale potrzebowało wolności. Nowych miejsc. Nowego otoczenia. Od dziecka była przekonana, że nigdzie nie należy się zbyt długo zatrzymywać. Bo i tak nigdzie nie znajdzie prawdziwego domu. Ale teraz Ruby miała inny cel. Chciała znaleźć coś innego. A raczej kogoś. To ją zdekoncentrowało. Usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Doniczka spadła na podłogę rozbryzgując czarną ziemię dookoła. Dziewczyna odskoczyła do tyłu. - Może na dziś już koniec - westchnął Chejron - Coś ewidentnie cię dzisiaj rozprasza, moja droga. Ruby zastanawiała się czy o to zapytać już od dłuższego czasu, ale wreszcie zebrała wystarczająco dużo odwagi. - Tylko jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju - wypaliła i zwróciła się ku Dionizosowi - Kim on jest? - wyszeptała. Jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. - Błagam, niech mi pan powie tylko to. Dionizos doskonale wiedział o czym dziewczyna mówi. Jak mógłby nie wiedzieć? Swoją drogą nawet bogu, powinno wydawać się naturalne iż dziecko chce poznać swoją rodzinę. Swoją przeszłość. - Nie powinnaś tego wiedzieć, Rosie. Bogowie mogą mieć do mnie pretensje - powiedział niedbałym tonem - Ale nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz Zeus będzie chciał mi usmażyć tyłek. - wzruszył ramionami - Uwierz, nie ma gorszej kary niż niańczenie was, bachory. Bóg wina rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu i założył nogi na stół. Machnął ręką w powietrzu, a po chwili w jego dłoni pojawiła się puszka dietetycznej coca-coli. Rozległ się znajomy trzask napoju gazowanego, a Dionizos pociągnął łyka. Ruby wciąż patrzyła się na niego wyczekująco. - Ach, tak...Racja - powiedział biorąc kolejny haust coli. Później jeszcze raz wykonał swoją magiczną sztuczkę, tyle, że tym razem z powietrza wyłoniły się kartka i długopis. Dionizos nabazgrał coś i wręczył kartkę dziewczynie. - To wszystko co powinnaś o nim wiedzieć, Raquel. - Jestem Ruby - powiedziała. Pan D. wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Później potaknął z roztargnieniem i powiedział: - Może i. Nie spamiętam nigdy tych waszych imion. Kiedyś to się nadawało piękne i nieskomplikowane imiona, prawda, Cherjonie? Na przykład Hermafrodyta - bardzo ładne imię... Ale Ruby już go nie słuchała. Wyszła z Wielkiego Domu gniotąc w ręku biały świstek. Rozwinęła go. Pismo nie było czytelne, z półboską dysleksją rozczytanie takiej plątaniny liter niemal graniczyło z cudem. Po dłuższej chwili jej się to udało. Na papierze widniały słowa: RAPHAEL MIDNIGHT, SAN FRANCISCO, LOMBART STREET 1201 *** Adam wybiegł z lasu z trójką nowych obozowiczów. Ana, córka Posejdona wyglądała jakby zaraz miała zemdleć. Z resztą wcale nie było lepiej. Blondyn niósł bezwładną dziewczynę. Jeszcze żyła, ale to mogła być tylko kwestia czasu jeśli zaraz nie trafi pod opiekę obozowego lekarza. Na przeciw wyszedł im Will Solace, medyk od Apollina. Przybiegł do nich sprintem. - Co się, u licha stało? - zapytał. Odebrał jasnowłosą dziewczynę od chłopaka z łukiem i wziął ją na ręce. Teraz Adam wyraźnie mógł zobaczyć jak towarzysz Any był wykończony. Will nawet nie zaczekał na odpowiedź. Poszedł jak najszybciej umiał do obozowego szpitala. Z dziewczyną musiało być naprawdę źle, ale Adam wierzył, że syn Apolllina będzie w stanie ją uratować. Podszedł do chłopaka, który usiadł na ziemi i wyglądał jakby walczył o każdy haust oddech. - Jak masz na imię? - spytał go. - J-jestem... Ryan - wycharczał między oddechami. Spróbował się podnieść, a Adam podtrzymał go chwytając za jego ramię. - Już w porządku - powiedział dochodząc do formy i ocierając brudne od ziemi dłonie o jeszcze bardziej ubrudzone spodnie. - A ta dziewczyna, którą.... - zaczął Adam. - To Jo - powiedziała Ana wtrącając się do rozmowy. Chłopak zauważył, że nie jest zbytnio rozmowna. - Tak - potwierdził Ryan - Cała nasza trójka wpadła na siebie w okolicach Brooklynu, kiedy goniło nas to... to c o ś. - wzdrygnął się. - T o c o ś było piekielnym ogarem. - wyjaśnił syn Nike - Piekielnym ogarem, który nie powinien być aż tak cielesny. Ale komu ja to mówię... zakładam, że do końca nie wiecie co się teraz dzieje. - Otóż to - powiedział blondyn. W promieniach zachodzącego słońca jego twarz wydawała się Adamowi dziwnie znajoma. Miał wrażenie, że kiedyś już widział osobę o podobnych rysach. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi z tym Obozem Herosów i tak dale... - urwał, bo zielony symbol błysnął nad głową Any. Trójząb. Symbol Posejdona. A więc to prawda, pomyślał Adam. Kolejne dziecko boga Mórz... *** Ana stała w salonie Wielkiego Domu. W pomieszczeniu obok byli centaur i facet, którego wszyscy nazywali Panem D. Rozmawiali o czymś na tyle głośno, że mogła wszystko usłyszeć. - Święty Styksie - mamrotał jeden z nich - Kolejny bachor od Muszlobrodego, który myśli, że jest pępkiem świata. Że jest uratuje świat i wszyscy będą wkoło niego skakać. Cudownie! Perry Johanson: reaktywacja w wersji żeńskiej. - właściciel tego donośnego głosu wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnięcie. - Uspokój się Dionizosie - powiedział drugi łagodnym tonem - Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałem z Reyną, powiedziała, że w Księgach Sybilli jest mowa o "dziecku ze złamanej przepowiedni". Sam wiesz, że mamy ich dość sporo: Percy,Jason, Ruby, a teraz Ana. Nie wiadomo na które padnie. To aż dziwne, że tak się troszczysz o te dzieciaki. - J a się troszczę?! - zapytał Dionizos ironicznym tonem - Ja tych bachorów n i e z n o s z ę! To przez nich tu siedzę! Centaur roześmiał się przyjaźnie. - Ależ oczywiście, drogi Dionizosie. Oczywiście. - wyszedł z pomieszczenia i zmierzał w kierunku Any. - Witaj w Obozie Herosów, Ano. Jestem Chejron, a to jest Pan D. - wskazał ręką na przysadzistego facecika w hawajskiej koszuli w lamparcie cętki. - Od teraz będziesz mieszkać w domu numer 3. To ten na samym końcu w prawej alejce. Od razu go poznasz. Dziewczyna posłuchała. Szła w dół wzgórza rozglądając się dookoła. Z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz ciemniej. Powoli zapadała noc. Ana przeszła obok domków znajdujących się po prawej stronie. W śród nich był jeden tak oślepiająco złoty, że nawet w mroku ciężko było na niego patrzeć. Drugi był wściekle czerwony, z głową dzika zawieszoną nad drzwiami. Jeszcze inny wyglądał jak zwyczajny domek letniskowy, z ciemnego drewna i zasłonami w kropki. Na prawie samym końcu stał domek z szarego kamienia. Był niski, ale za to szeroki i długi na kilka metrów. W kamienne ściany były powtapiane muszle, a nad drzwiami wisiał żelazny trójząb. Ana wręcz poczuła, że to domek jej ojca. Ale mimo to zawahała się z zapukaniem. Koniec końców stuknęła lekko pięścią o pomalowane na jasnoniebiesko drzwi.Nic to nie dało więc zapukała jeszcze raz. Drzwi się otwarły, a zza nich wyjrzał wysoki, umięśniony chłopak w wieku Any. Mokre po kąpieli, czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz, a oczy w intensywnym kolorze morza odbijały się na tle ciemności panującej wokoło. - Ktoś ty? - zapytał, na jego twarzy malowało się nieskrywane zaskoczenie. - Ana. Twoja siostra. Jego twarz zbladła i przybrała głupkowaty wyraz. - C o takiego? *** W nocy dziwne i niezrozumiałe sny dręczyły Percy'ego. Nie mógł się przez to wyspać. Zgrzebał się z łóżka. Mogła być najwyżej siódma rano. Podszedł do lustra spodziewając się, że zobaczy w nim zombie, ale nie było tak źle. Miał tylko nieco podkrążone, zaspane oczy i rozczochrane włosy. Odwrócił się i poraz kolejny doznał szoku. Na jednym z niegdyś pustych łóżek leżała dziewczyna. Podała się za jego siostrę, więc najwyrażniej tak było, ale chłopak nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli. Miał siostrę... to było t a k i e dziwne. Nigdy nie miał żadnego rodzeństwa. No dobra, poza Tyson'em. Ale tak czy siak była to była całkiem nowa sytuacja. Zawsze są jakieś plusy, powiedział sobie w duchu. Teraz będziesz miał kogoś kto będzie za ciebie sprzątał. '' Percy po tym jak się ubrał chodził w kółko po domku Posejdona, ale po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że nie chciałby zbudzić Any i odpowiadać na jej pytania, więc wyszedł na dwór. Owiała go zimna, poranna bryza. Wciągnął głęboki haust powietrza, przesiąkniętego zapachem morza i soli. Ta woń pociągnęła go ku plaży. Po drodze dostrzegł ruch nieopodal ścianki wspinaczkowej.Postanowił jednak zboczyć z pierwotnego kursu i udać się właśnie tam. Już z daleka poznał rude włosy łopoczące na wietrze. Stwierdził, że weźmie dziewczynę z zaskoczenia. Nie słyszała jego kroków. Była bardzo skupiona na czymś co miała przed sobą. A Percy był tuż za nią. - Ruby - powiedział, ale nie zareagowała- Ruby. Ruby. Ruuuby! Ruby! Roo. - próbował ciągle. Dziewczyna najwidoczniej dostrzegła obecność Percy'ego, ale postanowiła go zignorować. I wtedy Percy zobaczył na co Ruby się patrzy. Czarny kask. Percy nie miał pojęcia skąd go wzięła, ale domyślił się, że zwinęło go dla niej jakieś dziecko Hermesa. Nie to jednak go zaskoczyło. Nakrycie głowy lewitowało w powietrzu jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów od jej twarzy na wysokości jej oczu. Ruby przesuwała ręką, to w prawo, to w lewo, a kask podążał za nią. Syn Posejdona nie był geniuszem, ale nie miał najmniejszch wątpliwości, że dziewczyna posługuje się telekinezą. Była to rzecz interesująca, ale Percy nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. - RUBY! - krzyknął jej do ucha - Na litość Boską, CO?! - odwróciła się od niego z wściekłą miną , a kask uderzył z łoskotem o ziemię. - Cześć. - powiedział machając i szczerząc do niej zęby. Jej twarz przybrała kolor pomidora, po czym zagościł na niej chytry uśmiech. Podniosła z ziemi kask. - Skoro tu jesteś możesz mi się do czegoś przydać. - Niby do czego...? - Percy zmarszczył brwi. Był pewien, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź. - Znudziło mi się ćwiczenie na przedmiotach martwych - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo - Więc pozwól, że ci to wytłumaczę. Ty wespniesz się na ściankę. Na wysokości powiedzmy pięciu metrów zeskoczysz, a ja telekinetycznie cię podtrzymam. Ton jej głosy był tak beztroski, że Percy był przekonany, że jeśli się zgodzi na pewno ucierpi na tym jego zdrowie fizyczne. - Nie martw się. - powiedziała wyczuwając jego wątpliwości - Nie pozwolę ci spaść. - Tak? A po co ci ten kask? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Wcisnęła mu w ręce nakrycie głowy i poklepała go po ramieniu. - Na wypadek, gdybyś jednak spadł. *** - Lewitujący Jackson - zaśmiał się Jason - Nigdy nie myślałem, że coś mnie tak w życiu rozbawi. Nie... nie powinienem się śmiać. To w końcu mój kumpel i w ogóle. - spoważniał na chwilę po czym jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazm śmiechu - Nie no nie mogę... Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Ruby w przeciwieństwie do niego była trochę zmartwiona. Przez nią Percy spadł na tyłek. Na szczęście z wysokości zaledwie metra, ale wystarczy, żeby zarobił parę siniaków. - Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie? - zapytała z niepokojem w głosie. - Komu? Jackson'owi? - pokręcił głową. - Coś ty. Spadał z większych wysokości, uwierz mi. Jednak dziewczyna nie wydawała się być specjalnie zainteresowana. Coś ją trapiło. Przeszła przez pokój i stanęła tyłem do Jasona. Oparła się rękami o biurko i westchnęła ciężko. Jason się zaniepokoił. Podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Sam... to znaczy Ruby - powiedział - Coś się stało? Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. - Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzień wszystko, nie? Nie wygadam. Spójrz na mnie - ujął jej twarz w dłonie i obrócił ku sobie. Stała teraz do niego przodem, oparta o biurko. Ich twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów. A potem... potem ona spojrzała na niego tymi niebieskimi oczami i ... i poprostu nie wytrzymał. Przyciągnął ją do siebie trzymając za głowę i przycisnął swoje usta do jej ust. Dziewczyna stała jak wryta. Nie odwzajemniła pocałunku. - Jasonie... - powiedziała odsuwając się od niego - Ja... ja tego nie czuję, okej? To wszystko jakoś tak... głupio wyszło. Przepraszam jeśli dałam ci jakiś fałszywy sygnał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to usłyszał. Ale nie mógł uwierzyć też w to co zrobił. Jasne, Ruby była ładna i pociągała go, ale... przecież miał już dziewczynę - Piper. Ruby odsunęła się od niego jeszcze o kilka kroków. - Poczekaj.. chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć. - To... nie ważne. Już nie - powiedziała i niedbale machnęła ręką. Musiała być bardzo zdenerwowana, bo nie chcący użyła swoich zdolności. Biurko podniosło się z ziemi, przeleciało przez całą długość pomieszczenia i z łoskotem uderzyło o ścianę, zostawiając w niej trójkątne wgniecenie. Dziewczyna zorientowała się co zrobiła i ruchem dłoni postawiła mebel na miejscu. W roztargnieniu wybiegła z domku. ''To se nagrabiłeś, chłopie, skarcił się w duchu Jason. *** Percy akurat szykował się do kąpieli, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Podszedł do nich ubrany tylko w dżinsy. Za drzwiami ujrzał nie kogo innego jak Ruby. Miała na sobie czarne skórzane spodnie i o kilka rozmiarów za duży czarny t-shirt. Na to narzuciła wielką wojskową kurtkę, a rude włosy upięła w nieudolnego kucyka, tak że pojedyncze kosmyki opadały jej na twarz. Wyglądała jakby się gdzieś wybierała. Zatrzymała na chwilę wzrok na jego nagiej klacie, a potem spojrzała mu w prosto w twarz. - Jeśli ty mi nie pomożesz, nikt tego nie zrobi. - Co... się stało? - zapytał po czym otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił dziewczynę do środka. Percy ucieszył się, że Any nie było w domu. Mógł dzięki temu spokojnie porozmawiać z Ruby. Usiedli na jego łóżku, a w tedy dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni kurtki pogniecioną kartkę i podała mu ją. Rozwinął papier. Widniało na nim jakieś nazwisko i adres. - Rozumiem, że chcesz, żebym pomógł ci się tam dostać, tak? - zapytał ironicznie - A gdzie się podział Jason? - To... długa historia - odpowiedziała i odwróciła wzrok. Percy pomyślał, że musiało się między nimi wydarzyć coś złego. - Pomożesz mi czy nie? Percy wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. - Chcesz, żebym pojechał z tobą na drugi koniec kraju, żeby odszukać tego gościa? - wskazał palcem nazwisko wypisane na papierze - Żebym nadstawiał dla ciebie karku, mimo, że cie w ogóle nie znam? Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że mam teraz przez ciebie siniaki na tyłku. To nie ta bajka, królewno. Ruby wydęła usta i wstała. - Jasne. Dzięki wielkie. Sama pojadę. Bo ty najwyraźniej nie rozumiesz jak to jest nie znać całe życie swojego ojca, a potem dostać taką niewyobrażalną szansę. Wybiegła na dwór i trzasnęła drzwiami. W powietrzu zawisło pytanie, którego Percy nie zdążył zadać. To był twój ojciec? Nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Ale czasu nie można cofnąć. I tak nie był pewien czy by poszedł na ten układ nawet gdyby wiedział, że Ruby próbuje odnaleźć ojca. I tak miał dużo własnych problemów. Na przykład na kłótnia z Annabeth... Włożył koszulkę przez głowę i narzucił na nią bluzę. Kątem oka zobaczył coś białego leżącego na granatowej pościeli. T a k a r t k a. Nie zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Po prostu to zrobił. *** Ruby zastanawiała się co tak właściwie narobiła. Jednego dnia zniszczyła doszczętnie relację z dwoma osobami, z którymi w ogóle udało jej się jakąś relację zbudować. Inni na ogół jej unikali. Niektórzy wiedzieli kim naprawdę była. C ó r k a A r t e m i d y, poszeptywali. Jej to nie obchodziło. Przynajmniej do póki miała się do kogo odezwać. Ale teraz... Teraz nie miała już nic do stracenia. Sprawdziła czy spakowała wszystko. Łuk, sztylet, trochę ambrozji i nektaru, jakieś jedzenie i picie, jedna para ubrań na zmianę, kartka z adresem.... Nie. Kartki nie było. Zgubiła ją. Po prostu ją zgubiła. Zaczęła gorączkowo myśleć gdzie mogła ją zostawić, aż tu nagle coś białego świsnęło jej przed oczami. - Tego szukasz, Roo? - zapytał Percy bawiąc się kawałkiem papieru. Miał na sobie kurtkę. Plecak przewiesił przez lewe ramię. Z jego kieszeni wystawało coś co wyglądało jak długopis. - Tak, tego -sięgnęła po znalezisko, ale chłopak odsunął rękę. - A, a, a. - pokręcił głową - Ja też jadę. - C o?! - Chyba nie myślałaś, że przegapię taką okazję. Jak wrócimy cało to będzie przypał miesiąca. - uśmiechnął się do niej, a Ruby nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę się zgodził. - To co, masz jakieś auto? Błagam powiedz, że nie przejdziemy 3000 mil na piechotę - jęknął, a dziewczyna się roześmiała. - Jak chcesz samochód, to musisz sobie jakiś znaleźć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach